


The Excursion

by shockbae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gladiators, M/M, Other, Relationship(s), whirl cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockbae/pseuds/shockbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lost light crew needs a break rung meets old ´friends´. Rung is sad and Whirl saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please show mercy

A lot happend lately and they all needed a break, they needed some distraction. The stop by an off side planet was good it was a famous place to visit and welcomed cybertronians the planet was known for it´s great fighting scene there were a lot of arenas with different challenges everyone could enter also it wasn´t an unknown fact cybertronians admired gladiator fight even thought not everyone did. To their luck there was a huge tournament going on in the time they would arrive there and everyone seem to be excited about it there was no other topic this evening ,Whirl was the loudest one like always Rung could hear his voice out of the chattering crowd so easily he smiled softly he wasn´t that big fan of gladiator fights he would rather visit a good museum he heard there was one for model ships and if that didn´t sound good. He went to his Habsuit early he wouldn´t want to be tired when they arrive tomorrow. 

The Ship landed early and after ultra magnus finally let them leave the Ship everyone raced off in their alt´s since the city was quite a bit away from the docks. Rung left after the others meeting ultra magnus on his way out he greeted him friendly like always.Walking wasn´t that bad he could enjoy the planets view for a bit this was nice well it was a bit cold but it didn´t bother him much. Two mechs stopped next to him, Ratchet and Drift he thought they had left already he smiled at them " Hello Rung " ratchet greeted not even transforming " you are walking ? you can hop on we can bring you to the city I don´t mind you know " Ratchets voice was calm but it still carried seriousness within rung waved his sevo " Thank you for this offer but I don´t mind waking " He could still use his scooter but he choosed not too Ratchet would have frowned if he wasn´t in his alt "come on Rung you could save some time like this just hop on already , doctors advice " it was hard to keep discussing if the medic already made up his mind so it might be better to just do what he wanted Rung rolled his optics behinde his glasses and chuckled softly before nodding " fine " it wasn`t hard to get a good hold onto Ratchet since Rung wasn`t much bigger then a minibot and Ratchet quite huge, he still felt a little bit awkward but it was alright. " you could of have asked me to get you there you know " ratchet broke the silence and rung sighted softly " I told you I´m fine walking and I didn´t want want to be a bother but thank you " Ratched huffed softly they didn´t drove that long ratchet stopped at the city´s center to drop rung there. It was true it did get him more time to explower the city after all he thanked Ratchet again before he drove off with drift rung looked around maybe he would find this museum and even get to buy some souvenirs or with some luck a new model ship for his collection. Good that there were city plans to download otherwise he might wouldn´t have found it.

He found the to the other compared small building it looked nice maybe a bit old fashioned but that was nothing that he didn´t like no he liked it old fashioned of course he did. He entered the building thee was a shop at the entrance he smiled widely there were a few mechs around and even some organics. There were a lot of pictures of ships and even here were standing some models a quick look inside the shop wouldn´t hurt right ? he walked over there it was good that there weren´t that many huge mechs he wouldn´t have to fear to get run over.He looked around yes there were some nice things but nothing that really drawn his attention until he looked up and his optics became huge it was the most famous and biggest luxury ship prievexus ninety nine and it had so many parts and details he was sure it would look wonderful in his collection he walked closer to see if he can afford it he sighted it was quite expensive but he could ... "isn`t that our little wanna be therapist ? " his toughts were interrupted when he heard a deep voice behind him he turned around to see a group of three huge mechs he remembered them from the academy oh frag no not now please the mechs looked down at him " thought you would be scrap already .. what is an useless pile of waste metal doing here ? " the mechs chuckled and rung sighted "please this is not really nessesary if you would just let me be " he tried to stay polite but the mechs wouldn´t stop or back away even when they started to get attention. Rung felt sick he couldn´t belive this. "what are you now ? you can´t even transform we know this wheel isn´t a part of you who are you trying to fool ? "he should just get the ship ad leave " you want that ? isn´t that a bit tpp tough for you why ya not trying this first" the mech said tossing over a child toy ship. It hurt every word but he knew better than this he had friends on the lost light and patients that needed him he wasn´t worthless he just left leaving the museum to get some air hearing them laughing it just wasn´t fair he tried to relax a bit he took off his glasses he would not cry because of them and their meaningless words. This ruined his day he sighted he didn´t want to go back there what now " Eyebrows ! whatcha doin here ?!" rung almost squeaked in suprise as he heard the voice that could only belong to one mech , whirl . 

He smiled and turned around putting his glasses back on " I could ask you the same though " whirl chuckled and clicked his claws together " I was on my way to the arena to see a good fight ya know but saw you storming outta there what´s wrong eyebrows " rung sighted he saw him ? how embrassing it was so childich of him to run out like this "ah it´s nothing to worry about it was just a bit full in there " he smiled up to the copter who looked over to the building " I see yesh didn´t know ya had a problem with big crowds eyebrows where you gonna get a new ship ? " rung nodded " well yes I hoped to find one... "he looked back at Rung " if that´s all ... " he noticed rung tensing and looked around seeing the group of mechs " ya sure everything is fine eyebrows ? " rung looked down "i´m great whirl you will miss the fight you should get there " he looked up to him " yeah i guess why ya don´t join eyebrows ? " "oh no no I´m not a big fan of it thanks but-" " you gotta have too doc ! gotta make sure I ain´t beat them up to give them a good fight if they don´t do it good ya know !" rungs waved his servos "oh don´t do that Whirl seriously " whirl clicked his claws together again "i won´t if ya join me c´mon eyebrows it can´t be that bad " rung sighted but nodded " Great ! let´s get your ship so we can get going I really wouldn´t like missing it !" whirl said walking over to the building "ah ! Whirl wait ! " he hurried after him ignoring the insults but whirl heard them loud and clearly he stopped to look at them "what did ya just say !? " "whirl please just ignore them " " no no i wanna hear that again how dare they " rung smiled it was nice that whirl cared but he shouldn´t get him into trouble " let´s just leave alright ? we can get that ship later " the mechs didn´t liked that "got a friend wanna be ? looks just like it but didn´t we told ya those ships are above your level " whirl clicked his claws dangerously "ey big mouth non of this ships could possible be too much for him " the mechs chuckled they weren´t impressed at all "who asked you to speak one eye ? he isn´t any better then a serve drone " that got whirl "shut your trap he is the best fragging therapist and you don´t know a damn thing ! c´mon let´s get you the biggest stupid ship they have inside there " Whirl almost growled rung reach out to hold one of his claws to calm him down " you wanna pull up a fight one eye ?! " these guys didn´t know when to stop "what if I do " " whirl please let´s just go " rung insisted whirl growled at them before leaving to get that ship he went inside with him whirl in a museum this was something that happend not all too often rung got his model ship and they left to see the fight rung sighted outside " you really didn´t need to do that whirl you could have gotten into trouble " " nah they just talked big nothing behinde that " Rung smiled up to him "right ... but still ". 

It was good that the arena was close by the place was already crowded with a lot of mechs rung walked a bit closer to whirl so he won´t loose him in the crowd Rung was sure there where a few drunk mechs around too how perfect he almost considered to reach out to hold onto whirl but that might wasn´t a good idea. Well he could do something together with Whirl nothing said something against this so it was alright ... But why did he still felt so wrong ? " eyebrows ? ya hear me ? ya wanna get a drink or not ?? " whirl looked down at him rung didn´t heard him "oh no ..no drink thank you whirl " he smiled up to the other mech he could ignore that for now. The fight would start in a bit whirl got himself a drink walking over to where they would sit rung guessed as he looked around there were some organics and organic food was being sold there as well and other stuff rung hold the ships box close to his chest he was so focused on looking around that he didn´t saw whirl stopped and he bumped right into him "ah I´m sorry whirl ! " he blushed softly and almost let the box drop . Whirl chuckled " no problem doc whats so Intresting here ?2 " ah nothing " he looked at the box in his arms but looked up when whirl grabbed it "lemme take this for ya eyebrows like this you can´t see the fight !" Rung smiled " right yes thank you Whirl " they didn´t made it far when one quite huge organic stopped them holding something infront of rung if he was right then it had the citys name on it it was some kind of organic clothing ? rung waved his servos he didn´t understand what he was saying he didn´t knew the language the organic wrapped the thing around his neck " A scarrrf as a souviniirr " he said rung was suprised but after all it was a huge tourist place the thick accent of the creature was admirable he thought he gently stroked over the soft thing it was quite nice but he could´t buy it ! Whirl giggled what made rung look up to him was he laughing about him ? he took off the scarf " ah you not gonna get it ? it looked nice on ya ! " whirl said but rung hardly belived that he was serious " no I can´t buy it anyways " Rung wanted to put it back but whirl took it "I will buy it " rung nodded if he wanted it that was alright but he didn´t knew whirl liked this stuff maybe thats something they could talk about in their next- he stopped in thoughts when the thing was wrapped back around his neck " ah whirl ?! " whirl clicked his claws in amusement rung could tell he could feel it in his field that was.. suprisingly not keep in closely in by whirl he blushed a bit " what -" " I got it fo you but don´t say something now we gotta go or we won´t get a good place to watch " rung nodded and smiled he followed whirl out there weren´t any seats so they were going to stand ? He was fine with that just aslong no huge mechs were around him and push him around he sighted. 

They did had quite nice places there were mechs around them but rung still had some space that was a good thing the fight went on and it was well .. intense. Rung didn´t like the violence but it was different like he though first it wasn´t a fight until death like a cybertronian gladiator fight also they had admirable skills.The mechs around him all seem to be in a good mood they were rooting for the fighting mechs loudly and rung quite enjoyed all of this it was fun.Whirl seem to be very excited but he did´t get violent like he thought he probably would get and before he realised he was starring at whirls frame he was build quite nice Rung admitted to himself but there was nothing bad about that right ? The voices around him were getting louder and he noticed he was starring at whirl ! He should be watching the fight he looked down to find the reason of the excitement to be one of the fighters gotten hurt badly and needed to be threaten Immidatly rung looked intrested down how the fight would still continue without this mech he keep watching the fight it was good he was excited and giggled Whirl yelled at the fighters saying how much better he would do that rung listen to him his voice was still crystal clear for him when whirl spoke the rest of the crowd stopped his voice was something special to rung and it was very cute how he protected him from getting pushed him around. 

At the end of the day rung was giggling happily walking out of the arena with whirl outside he stopped they had to get back to the ship he also saw some of the others racing off in their alt mods he smiled up to whirl " thank you for taking me here whirl and for the scarf " whirl just clicked his claws again " ah I told you not to say somethinh ´bout it ! don´t tell anyone " " of course not Whirl " he smiled up to him and whirl starred back " what`s with that look doc ? " rung frowned " we should be heading back to the lost light .. or did you plan something ? ""uh I dunno I guess the party is back in swerves so I will go back too " Rung nodded " you can give me my stuff then you don´t need to carry it around " Whirl nodded and took out the box of his cockpit " there you go eyebrows " rung took it and smiled "thanks a lot whirl I guess I see you later ?" " ah yes course doc " "I will head back now then " rung said and turned around to leave he could walk back he didn´t mind carrying the box he was sure whirl would just Transform and head off why shouln´t he ? that´s what confused him most when whirl walked next to him " hey eyebrows ! you leaving me here now ?! " rung starred at him " Uhm I`m sorry I thought you would just transform and head off you know " whirl chuckled and clicked his claws again it made him shiver slightly " what kind of mech would I be if I don´t walk ya back now ? " " Oh whirl you really don´t need to ! " He really didn´t want to trouble whirl after everything he did for him already did for him "shush eyebrows I wouldn´t do that if i wouldn´t want to " rung smiled " that´s very nice of you but if you want to go off early it´s fine though " whirl nodded " yeah let´s see bout that eyebrows " he said while waking next to him he didn´t know what do talk about rung might could take this as a chance to talk about a few things he would ask normally in his sessions would it be wrong to ask now ? it would probably drop the mood and he really didn´t want that but he also wanted to break the awful silence he sighted " so ya gonna go to swerves too now ? " whirl asked after a while and rung was relieved he looked up to him " yes of course I will just drop this in my room before going there " he smiled happily it was nice that he walked him back " Ah that´s great but ya ain´t gonna tell em about ya know ? " that made rung giggle " you being actually nice ? of course not I do understand " whirl sighted in relieve " Ah that´t great I mean not that I would care but still I got a reputation to keep " he clicked his claws again rung was used to the sound but still it send shivers down his frame " I know it´s fine even thought I might want to talk about that in our next session if you don´t mind " whirl shuddered " nah we will see doc " . 

The rest of the way was pretty quite and it bugged Rung but he didn´t want whirl to leave or close up so he kept silent thinking about the day whirl saved him fighting off these idiots and watching the fight with him giving him this soft nice scarf and now walking him back to the ship it was really a lot and rung didn´t understood why he was doing this but he couldn´t care less right now everything was being so perfect right now and maybe he felt a little too good with whirl at his side right now maybe he could now after today like these fighting games a bit more.


End file.
